I Can't Wish You Gone
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Reba goes to Brock's therapist and he questions them if they still love each other it brings a lot of emotions back to Reba. What will happen when Brock confronts her about what happened?


Reba Hart had just been asked, along with her ex-husband Brock, if they still loved each other. The reason that the subject was even brought up was because Brock and his current wife, Barbra Jean's, therapist was curious of Brock's relationship with Reba. After all Brock and Reba were divorced but they did not act as normal divorced couples did. Dr. Baker believed that the reason Brock and Barbra Jean were having problems was because of Reba, rather it was intentional or not. When Dr. Baker asked them the question Reba seemed to get a little nervous, and he had every reason to believe that at least Reba still had feelings for Brock, but he also had reason to believe that Brock had feelings for Reba as well.

Reba sat in her car in her driveway as her mind kept replaying what had happened at the therapist's office. Reba knew what she felt but she wasn't ready to let that be known to anyone. She didn't want anyone to know the truth about how she felt or the pain that she still was feeling. Brock was her everything and he did the ultimate betrayal to her. Brock demolished Reba's life and the only thing that was keeping her going was their kids. If it wasn't for them Reba would have no idea how she would have turned out after the divorce.

Taking a deep breath she knew that she had to go inside the house at some point. It was getting way too hot to sit in the car for hours at a time. She opened the door of her car and got out. She felt like she was already sweating although she showed no signs of it. Reba walked into her house and smiled to herself when she found that no one was there. She had the whole house to herself to be able to think in peace and quiet.

At least she thought she had the whole house to herself until her ex-husband came bursting through the front door. "What was that Reba?" He asked as he looked over at her. The red head was sitting on the couch now and Brock was standing next to the front door.

"Well let's see, I go to your therapist to try and help your marriage with your mistress survive and I get thrown off guard by a question like that." Reba said as she kept her eyes on the blonde man that invited himself in just moments ago. "I'd say nothing out of the ordinary is happening." Reba said with a sarcastic voice as she then flashed him a smirk. She couldn't believe that _he_ was asking _her _what was going on. Reba should be asking him what that question was about, not the other way around. After all Dr. Baker had been working with Brock for quite some time and he had just met Reba. This made her wonder what all he had been telling about her to Dr. Baker.

Brock crossed his arms and glared at his ex-wife. "Why'd you storm out like that Reba?" Brock asked as Reba looked at him shocked.

Reba couldn't believe that he was asking her why she stormed out. Reba jolted up faster than she ever thought she could. "Don't you dare try and blame me for this happening! It's not my fault! If anything it's yours!"

_Typical Reba always blaming me for her problems_, Brock thought to himself. "Why do you always blame me for everything? Even when I have nothing to do with it you find a reason to blame me."

"Because no matter what it's always your fault Brock! Did you ever stop and think that if you hadn't have had that mid-life crisis and cheat on me then none of this would've happened? We could be happily married right now if you would have learned how to keep it in your pants!" Reba said as her she threw her hands up in the air. "Have you ever thought that I was still struggling with all of this and you telling me that you think it was a mistake to leave me brought back all the pain that I felt? Then your therapist asking us if we still loved each other just made it worse! Of course you wouldn't have thought about that because all you do is think about yourself. It's all about Brock. Always about you!" Reba said as she felt her body heat up. She was not going to let him make her seem like the bad guy. If anyone was the bad guy in this situation it was him and she was going to let him know how she felt.

Brock looked at Reba shocked that she had shared all of that with him. They were close but they hardly ever discussed the divorce and what could have happened if Barbra Jean was never in the picture. They both figured that they couldn't change anything so why bring it up. It would only make matters worse, like it was now. "Reba how am I supposed to know what you feel? You never share with me how you feel?" Brock asked as his voice started getting softer. Seeing such a strong woman freak out the way that she just had made Brock think that he did more long-term damage to their relationship and to her.

Reba turned around and glared at Brock. "I don't think it would take a genius to discover that when two people are married for twenty years and one of them cheats then the other one it hurt and it could take a long time for that hurt to fully go away, if it ever does!" Reba couldn't believe that Brock was still trying to make it seem like the fault was on her.

"I never meant to hurt you like this Reba." Brock said as he slowly walked over to her. Reba glared at him as she couldn't believe what he was saying. Did he think that she was going to be happy to lose him? Sometimes Brock didn't think and this bothered Reba to no end because when that happened all he did was hurt people.

All of the pain that Reba had kept hidden for the last four years had resurfaced, and this time she was laying it all on the table. She wasn't sugar coating any of it. He did her wrong and she was going to make sure he knew that before they were done with whatever was going on. "You have no idea what it's like to wonder if the man that once gave you all the love in the world is now giving that love to someone else! There were many times that I wondered if you were holding her the way you once held me!" Reba could feel her heart breaking. Brock walked closer to her but she walked away. She didn't want to get close to him anymore. She wanted to be as far away as she possibly could.

"Reba, I'm so-" Brock started to say until Reba raised her hand and interrupted Brock.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Brock. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. Did you ever stop and think that one reason I tensed up every time you and Barbra Jean showed affection was because not only was it disgusting but at the same time I wasn't over what you did and that our marriage was over?" Reba said as she looked away from Brock.

Brock looked at Reba and sighed. He hated knowing the fact that he messed up every chance he had with Reba. "Reba please come and sit on the couch so we can talk and I don't have to keep following you." Brock said as Reba took a deep breath. She didn't want to be by him but she knew that they needed to talk about this.

Reba walked over to the couch and sat on one end as Brock sat on the other. "Every time you would touch her in front of me I wanted it to be me. You treated her the same way you used to treat me, if not better. I laid in bed for many nights wondering if you thought of me when you were with me. Wondering if you made the same promises to her that you made to me. Wondering if she had the same effect on you that I once had. All I could think about was you for many nights and when it finally got a little easier this happens!" Reba said as she tried not to let tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry that you had all those unanswered questions. Reba one thing that I have been trying to do is to be honest with myself as well as other people, so if you have any questions that you want answered please ask and I will answer." Brock said as Reba looked over at him.

"Brock I don't think you want to do that." Reba said as she raised her eyebrows knowing that if he was going to let her do that then there were going to be plenty of questions and she expected to get answers. When Brock nodded his head Reba knew that it was okay to start asking questions and she wasn't going to be nice about it. "What did I do wrong?"

Brock looked at her as he knew that they had discussed this part before. "Reba you know as well as I do that we had our problems. We didn't have good communication and it was because I didn't want to hear it, and for that I am completely sorry."

Reba looked at Brock knowing the questions that she really wanted answers to. "Did you ever think of me? When you hugged her? When you kissed her? When you would hold her and enjoy being a married couple by doing one on one time and going out on dates?"

Brock knew that this was coming and he knew that he had to give her the right answers. "Yes. I did think of you. I still do quite often." Reba couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He thought of her when he was with his wife, then common sense came back. It was wrong that he thought of her when he was with Barbra Jean because that was his wife.

Reba looked at him and sighed. "Brock I think it's best if you leave. You need to fix things with your wife." She said as she could see that Brock was a little shocked. She had asked him those questions and then asked him to leave once he answered them truthfully.

"What if things are finally over between Barbra Jean and me?" Brock asked as he didn't move from his spot on the couch.

Reba looked over at him and shock. "Brock don't say that! You wouldn't be in therapy if it was over. You'd be out working on a third wife! Besides I'm not going to be the reason that your marriage falls apart."

Brock looked over at Reba and moved closer to her. "But what if you are the reason?"

Reba could tell that Brock was moving in on her and she started feeling her heart beat faster and faster. "Brock I told you I don't want to be the reason that your marriage falls apart! Now get back to _your_ house and work on _your _marriage with _your _wife!" Reba felt uncomfortable as Brock got closer and closer until he was right in front of her.

"Reba I know you can feel the spark. Forget about Barbra Jean for a minute. Don't worry about what could happen. If things would have happened differently between us what would you do?" Brock knew that he was reeling her in and Reba was going to do anything and everything to make sure that she was not going to get sucked back into his childish games.

Reba started to get up but Brock placed his hands on her wrists and pulled her back down to the couch. "Stop fighting it Reba. I know you. Stop worrying about everything there is to worry about and do something for you for once." Brock said as Reba continued to fight the urge to be with him again. She couldn't be with him again. He was married and it wasn't to her. What they once had was no more and she couldn't forget that, but with every word he spoke it seemed to matter less and less.

"Brock I can't do that. We can't do that." Reba said softly as she felt a knot in her throat. Reba was the type of person that always tried to do the right thing. That was one of the many things that Brock loved about her because that was the complete opposite of Brock most of the time.

Brock placed a hand on Reba's leg and looked in her eyes. "Yes we can Reba. Stop fighting it for once. I know how you feel now." Brock said softly as Reba felt his breath get closer and closer.

She freed one of her hands from his grip and pushed him away some. "I don't know what you're talking about Brock. Did you forget that you're a married woman? You cannot kiss someone else when you're married! That's not how a marriage works Brock!" Reba said as part of her wished she would have stopped talking and allow what was going to happen to happen. She knew she couldn't do that though. She was hurt the same way that Brock was going to hurt Barbra Jean and she wasn't okay with that.

Brock sighed but didn't back up. Instead he decided to try a different thing to reel her in. "Hey Reba do you remember that one night I told you that I was in love with you for the first time?" Brock asked her as he watched her face relax afterwards.

Reba looked over at him and smiled. "Are you kidding?! You were so nervous that I knew something was up before you even told me!" Reba exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Brock smiled over at her and laughed with her. "Whatever! Once I told you I felt like I was free. Like I could do anything I wanted to." Brock said as his smile started to fade and for a second he forgot that he was trying to show Reba that she did still love him.

Reba looked at Brock and placed a hand on his lap. "That's because you could do anything Brock. I believed in you then just like I believe in you now." Reba said looking into his deep blue eyes. Before her senses could come back she felt his soft lips against hers and she shocked herself when she didn't pull away. She sat next to him and moved her lips with his.

It was Brock who pulled away first and when he did he looked at Reba. She didn't look angry or like she was going to regret what had just happened even though she probably was going to. Reba looked at Brock shocked at what had just happened between the two. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to think or feel but she was feeling it all. There was a part of her that was upset because she always said that every marriage has a chance to be saved, but what if Brock was right and his marriage to Barbra Jean was over long before this happened?

Brock could tell that things were going to be like a rose now. Things were going to be great but every now and then a thorn was going to be touched. That's always been the way his relationship has worked with Reba. "Reba I'm so sorry." Brock said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't apologize Brock. I think it might be best if you go home and do some thinking and then return later on after the right thing has been done to let me know what you want to do." Reba said softly as Brock nodded and got off of the couch. Reba followed and the two walked over to the front door. Brock gave Reba a reassuring smile as he opened the door and started hearing out. "Hey Brock." Reba said softly as he turned around. "I love you too." She whispered softly as he smiled at her. In that moment Brock knew what he had to do and Reba knew that she still loved him just as much as she did when he told her he loved her for the first time.


End file.
